Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog Script
Goblin Caverns Stage 1 - Start Lumpy : Hi, Frogger, it's your old pal Lumpy the Toad. I called you here today because I have been asked to give you a message from the Elder Council. Frogger : The Elder Council has a message for ME? What is it Lumpy? Lumpy : It's bad news Frogger. Our home Firefly Swamp is dying because Mr. D has stolen all of the elements that keep the swamp alive. He has spread them over 4 dangerous regions and he is hiding in our sacred Temple of the Frog! The Elder Council would like you to collect the elements and get rid of Mr. D. You are the only hope for Firefly Swamp! Frogger : Cool! I've always wanted to see what's outside this swamp! Don't worry, I'll collect all the elements AND get rid of that darn Mr. D. He doesn't know who he's messing with. Lumpy : Be careful! Your quest will not be as easy as you think! You will start out at the Goblin Caverns to recover the Fire Element. You will need to collect 3 fire icons to gain access to the second area. Once you're in the second area, you will need to collect 5 fire icons to gain access to King Ijnek's throne room. He possesses the Fire Element and you will need to defeat him to retrieve it. Frogger : So I need to collect 3 fire icons in the first area and 5 fire icons in the second area of every region? Got it! I'm on my way! Lumpy : Remember that Mr. D has placed a ton of enemies and obstacles to block your path so you will need to think fast and be quick on your feet. Good luck! Stage 1 - Mid * - Floating question marks provide information when touched. The first one is located by a floating orb that bears an image of fire. 001 : Welcome to Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog. Each stage in the game will have icons like this that represent the element you are trying to collect. Your main objective is to collect 3 icons in the first stage and 5 icons in the second stage of every world. Good Luck! 002 : Press the B Button to grab butterflies with your tongue and earn an extra life. 003 : Collect as many coins as you can because you will need 50 coins to enter the final world - Temple of the Frog. 004 : Press the A Button to jump and glide over gaps and certain enemies. You can also reach elevated steps using the jump and glide. 005 : Use either L or R Buttons to rotate Frogger left or right. Give it a try! * - Upon trying to exit the stage, if any fire icons were not acquired: game : Not so fast Frogger! You must collect three elemental icons to exit this level. * - In the second stage, "three" is replaced by "five". Stage 3 - Mid Ijnek : You may have gotten past my Goblin Guards but you will not defeat me. You won't last long against my fire wand. Ancient Ruins Stage 1 - Start Zippy : Hi! I'm Zippy, the fastest turtle around! It looks like you took care of that crazy King Ijnek and retrieved the Fire Element. Congratulations! Now you'll have to take on the Ancient Ruins and believe me, it ain't easy! Remember, you will need to collect 3 earth icons in the first area and 5 earth icons in the second area of the Ancient Ruins. Mr. D has sent Rattlesnake to guard the Earth Element. You will need to use a little cunning and quickness to defeat him. Frogger : Got it Zippy, I will try my best to defeat Rattlesnake and collect all of the earth icons. By the way, I see coins lying around all over the place. What are they for? Zippy : Pick up as many as you can! When you reach the Temple of the Frog, you will need 50 coins to pay the guard, just to get inside the doors. Frogger : Ok, got it! 50 coins to get into the Temple. No problem, I'm on my way. Stage 3 - Mid Rattlesnake: Missssster D has asssked me to protect the earth element. Thissss is where your quessssst comes to an end. Sea Town Stage 1 - Start * - Senior Chief is a pelican. Senior Chief: My name is Senior Chief and I'm the head of Sea Town. Mr.D has invaded our domain and left his lackey, Stripe the shark, in charge. I hear that you're seeking the Water Element, which is possessed by Stripe, so I think you should pay him a visit. Frogger : Leave it to me! I didn't come this far just to fail! Stage 3 - Mid Stripe : I know why you're here Frogger but you'll never be able to free the ropes that hold my ship. * - The aircraft's restraints can be released by pressing switches, which area accessed via warp portals. Upon freeing the ship, Frogger boards it. Sky City Stage 1 - Start Lilly : Hi Frogger, I am Lilly the Fairy Girl. I have never needed to help you before, but I sense that you are in great danger now. You have traveled far but the most dangerous part of your journey still awaits. Only your bravery can save Firefly Swamp, so you must continue to be strong. Frogger : Don't worry Lilly I will be brave. All my friends from the swamp are counting on me. Lilly : Frogger, you have always been very brave but please be careful in Sky City. Here, you will need to find the Wind Element and defeat Sultan who guards it. If you can do that, you will get a chance to enter the Temple of the Frog to look for Mr. D. Remember when you find Mr. D, you will need to combine the power of all of the elements that you have collected to defeat him. Also, do not forget you will need 50 coins just to get inside the temple doors. Frogger : Thanks for the warning Lilly. I know I'll be able to find all of the wind icons in Sky City and then reach the Temple of the Frog. I have a lot to do, so I'd better get going. Bye! Stage 3 - Mid Sultan : Collect more blue gems than me three times and I will grant you the Wind Element. If I collect more blue gems than you, you lose your life. Temple of the Frog Stage 1 - Start * - Insufficient funds: Guard : I see you were able to outsmart the Sultan. I don't care! I am not going to let you into the temple unless you pay me 50 coins. * - Sufficient funds: Guard : Give me those coins! Sure, I'll let you in the Temple, that's exactly where Mr. D wants you. Frogger : Whatever Mister Guard! I have collected all of the elements now. Once I figure out how to use their powers, you and Mr. D will be history! Stage 2 - Start * - Insufficient funds: Guard : That'll be 75 more coins please to enter this part of the Temple. Frogger : What? Nobody ever told me sic Guard : Mr. D doesn't play by the rules little guy, so watch your step. * - Sufficient funds: Guard : Thanks for the coins. You must have worked hard for these and now they're all mine. Frogger : You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until you see what I do to Mr. D when I find him. I know he's inside the temple somewhere. Stage 3 - Mid Mr. D : Now that the temple has reclaimed its elements, I am going to unleash the powers of the elements against you. Do you really think that you can cheat death? Wooaaaahhhhhaaahaahaa. * - After some time: Mr. D : If you think that you can use the elements against me, you're dead wrong. * - Upon Mr. D's defeat: Mr. D : You haven't seen the last of me, Frogger! Stage 3 - End * - Frogger, Lumpy, Zippy, Senior Chief, and Lilly gather in a forest. Lumpy : Frogger, you have done it! You have saved Firefly Swamp for all of us! Zippy : Thanks to you, our sacred Temple of the Frog is free of the evil Mr. D! Senior Chief: All's clear under the sea Frogger. I salute you! Frogger : Guys, it was no problem. That Mr. D and his friends are a real pain but they should not be messing with our swamp. Being outside the swamp can be really cool too. I met this real fairy... Lilly : Hi Frogger. I knew that you could save the swamp because you have always been so very brave. And remember, no one but you is able to see me. Lumpy : What did you say Frogger? A real fairy? Frogger : Uhh no, I said being outside the swamp can be cool, but I'm really VERY happy to go home now. See you back at the swamp! * - The credits roll. Category:Scripts Category:Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog